Testify
by Ashleighxx
Summary: AU. My take on TheOriginals finale. (NoBabyPlot)


**_This was supposed to be written for AU week but I never gotten around to finishing it. But as I've reached over 250 amazing reviews on Letters To Hope I thought Id celebrate by posting this drabble. It was finished a few weeks ago but I wasn't that happy with it and if I keep staring at it Ill just keep nit picking LOL. Any who, hope you all enjoy. Let me know what you think xD_**

 ** _The Originals Season Three Finale._**

 ** _Kol hadn't been resurrected by Davina, but her and Cami still died. Ignore most of TVD, I'm running my imagination here. Caroline managed to get a few blood bags from Katherine from when she was human, and with the blood Klaus left her incase she ran into a werewolf bite she sired and helped un sired them from the bond to Klaus without his knowledge. Werewolves had heard from the grapevine about a way that can stop them from turning each month and still be powerful. Caroline obviously told them all what entails and those who chose and wanted to become hybrids she turned, resulting in them being loyal to her and classing her as an alpha. Bonnie also resurrected someone to pay back a debt for helping them with the anchor spell and bringing them back to life._**

* * *

"Can anyone testify? Or does it just have to be his family?" A blonde woman walked into the compound, oozing in confidence, speaking towards Marcel. He went to open his mouth to respond before she cut him off. "Oh, I wasn't asking." Smile adorning her face lighting up her eyes in mischief.

The vampire, dressed in black leather pants, boots and white silk cami, spun around to look at everyone, vampires, before starting to speak to the crowd that looked ready to pounce at the Mikaelson's. Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and another blonde with similar facial features as the siblings, the new sister Freya, she had been informed, was stood in the centre of the room opposite Marcel, Klaus' part time enemy, part time son and friend.

"Klaus Mikaelson. What can we all say about him?" she hummed in thought, calculating addressing the vampires. "He's ruthless, unforgiving, deadly, violent, kills on a whim, strong, un killable, thirsty for blood shed."

"I thought you were supposed to be telling us why shouldn't get rid of him" Marcel cut her off her listing with a sort of half cackle. She looked at him deadly for the unwarranted interruption so that he can get a sly dig to Klaus.

Holding her hand up to silence the new creature she carried on.

"But you would all know this, with him being your sire. He turned you for a reason, a ploy to distract Mikael while they were running away from him maybe, collateral damage, and you want your comeuppance. Revenge. But you should all know that he has back up plans on top of back up plans. You think you can overpower not only the Original Hybrid but the whole family? A family who will avenge any attempt on the others life. Believe me I know, and Rebekah is the most vindictive one out of them to avenge Klaus." Rebekah snarled at her in half hatred and half amusement at the correct statement.

A few whispers rang out throughout the room, apparently when they had been headed down here by the ex King of New Orleans, he had forgotten to mention Klaus' new status. Uneasiness spread throughout the room.

Klaus looking smug at their fear.

"I met Klaus a few years, I was supposed to be his vampire sacrifice before I was rescued, but it didn't matter, he already had more ready to kill. He tormented my town and went on a hybrid mission then spitefully slaughtered the lot of them for having the audacity to have their free will. No matter how many plans we had to try and kill him, he always comes out on top. Annoying as hell, but not any less true. You cannot defeat him." She finished ending up as a warning for the vampires in the room.

"Well you see, they may not be able to, but I can." The upgraded vampire flashed his new features to her and the crowd, trying to unsettle the blonde and install fear into her.

If she was fighting on the Mikaelson's side, then she'll just have to go as well. She did have a point though. He could never hurt Rebekah, could never kill her. He knew her temper was fierce and her bond with Klaus strong. They may act like they want to kill each other everyday, but they are family.

Always and forever.

He knew of the bond they formed, of the loyalty they gave each other even if they were in and out of commission, with a dagger in they're hearts.

A bubble of laughter bounced off the walls.

He shot his eyes back to the new blonde he hadn't noticed his gaze falter over to Rebekah in his thoughts.

"Oh sweetie, that is where you are wrong. Magic made you become what you are now, magic can undo it. There is always a loophole. A cure." the young vampire shot back at him.

"Are you threatening me little girl!" Marcel's voice dripped with venom in his rage. Who did this woman think she is?

"Im not threatening you Marcellus. I'm simply trying to tell you and your pathetic army what is to come next. You see Klaus Mikaelson and his siblings may have sired you for they're own selfish purposes, but this guy right here is just using you as cannon fodder, which you all was easily manipulated. Most of you may never have heard of them or seen them before, been told stories from your own makers that you are loyal too. This is not your fight to be in." The blonde paced around looking specifically at the younger vampires in the room that she had sensed.

Most were turned for this purpose.

"And how are you going to manage that? Your just a baby vampire, out numbered." Marcel asked her curiously?

He had never seen her before, had not heard the family mention her in talks. If it weren't for wanting to know who she was to the Mikaelson's, as she knew his name Klaus gave him when he was a little boy, he would have already killed her. He would have to stall her and direct the conversation to get what he wanted.

"Who are you? You know my name yet I know nothing of yours." He demanded answers from her.

"Now, now, no distractions. Who said I was alone?" The blonde laughed as she walked in front of Klaus, as if to protect him. "You see I have a few friends who wanted to help. I believe you know the Salvatore's, our friends Elena, Enzo and Bonnie Bennett." A few gasps from the older most experienced vampire cut her off, knowing the power that came from the witch line.

They walked into the room and stood either side of the spokeswoman in solidarity.

"I also have a few extra friends loyal to the Mikaelson family, those from Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah's line, those you may have some grievances with?" she swept her arm out directing to the vampires in them room, completely ignoring Marcel, who was furious as there were thirty to forty vampires entering the compound moving behind the family he was trying to take down.

They turned to face the other vampires, they're backs against the Mikaelson's ready and prepared to attack and defend.

There were loud bangs on the above roof that was surrounding the courtyard everyone was standing in. Deafening roars erupting soon afterwards, making everyone on edge, some of the younger vampires may not have to knowledge of wolves.

"Oh and lets see, a large pack of loyal, hybrids. How is your vampire cannon fodder looking now Marcel?" She looked at him cockily.

Rage over took him and lunged at the blonde that was starting to make him look stupid and very unprepared.

Before he even reached half way towards the baby blonde vampire, he was knocked off his axis and collided into the starts bannister. Looking up from the concrete floor he landed on he was just as shocked and surprised as the Mikaelson's at the figure standing there with a massive, cheesy smile.

Kol Mikaelson.

"Hello Marcel, You should learn to keep your hands off my sister sooner rather than later." The newly resurrected original, again, taunted the creature.

Hinting that the girl was family.

With this new development, some of the vampires had fled before Marcel had gotten back to his feet. His army was instilled with fear and if he had any chance to get at Niklaus with out his family he would have to start the fighting now.

Before more left his crusade.

He tried to shout out, tried to order the attack, tried to move, tried to speak anything.

He was paralysed watching the blonde walk slowly and casually towards him.

"You see I also have a few friends that are Heretics, they are vampire with hybrids, but as they are a bit unconventional they siphon the magic they use from with objects like daylight rings, or the power from an ancestral location given them unlimited power." She explained as she knelt down looking at her opponent, Klaus slowly moving behind her incase she needed assistance.

Marcel saw his sire move, knew he was going to die, he just needed to know who this woman is.

"They can also siphon the magic from the serum you had taken, turning you back into an ordinary vampire, or they can keep going and take it all, killing you in the process." She finished as three women came into the room getting closer to him.

He looked around wondering why his vampires weren't helping him, why there weren't defending him, why they weren't supporting him and found some of them kneeling clutching at there heads from powerful aneurisms witches are fond of giving, the others were either already in battle with hybrids or vampires. Some were already dead with their hearts or heads near their bodies.

The Mikaelson's hadn't even gotten their hands dirty.

He turned to look the blonde in the eyes.

"Who?" he rasped out in pain, "Who are you to him?" He needed to know, he had to know who this woman who defeated him was.

"I'm Caroline Forbes, and Klaus is _mine_." She whispered and stood up as he felt hands over him, his power draining from with inside, feeling weaker and weaker.

The last picture he saw before his eyes closed for good was of Caroline and Niklaus looking at each other lovingly with small shy smiles.

Hand in hand.

Looking like royalty.

 _King and Queen_.


End file.
